


Maid to fall

by Kiritagawa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Don't worry there's fluff at the end, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Ship focused, Role Reversal, Suicide Attempt, but there's still a ship at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: Roleswap AU for the beginning of P5.Shiho < > AkiraRyuji < > AnnKamoshida (Although not in the story) < > Kawakami** If you're uncomfortable with implied (as in, not seen but occurred) sexual assault, either don't read or take caution for your own safety. **(Wanted to try tackling a double standard that rustles my jimmies, and this is the result.)





	1. Downhill

_“New girl…you’ve got a bad record, huh?”_

_“She looks cute, but have you heard the things about her?”_

_“I don’t trust her. Why is she here?”_

It falls on deaf ears. You’re not here to listen to complaints. How did it get out, anyway?  
As you walk through the two ends of the building, you see two guys…you heart them talk about something concerning a teacher…you decide to pry.

“Akira, I’m putting up with her shit for you. You’re in her class, and as much as I hate it, I need to take her out and stuff to keep her in a good mood…”  
“…don’t do this for my sake, Ryuji. It’ll be just fine. I’m sure I can survive anything she tries to throw at me…she’s just-”  
“Like hell I’ll even let you! I know you, you’ll throw yourself in front of a tank just to protect everyone behind you. I know what her mind is filled with, and it ain’t good. I’m doing this so she doesn’t lay a finger on you, or anyone else in that class!”  
“…if only she wasn’t one for breaking rules.”

The blond student must be the one in that suspected affair with Kawakami…Ryuji. Kawakami runs one of the committees, doesn’t she? She doesn’t seem like the type to be forceful, so what were they going on about? Either way, you’ll need to confront Ryuji about seeing him getting picked up later.

* * *

 

When you’re heading home, you see Ryuji standing in the middle of a walkway, yelling at his phone, you choose to approach.  
“Can’t this bitch understand I have places to be?! UGH!”  
“Are you alright?” You approach him.

He was about to throw his phone, but (seemingly) thanks to you, he stops and sighs, putting it in his pocket instead. “It’s none of your business…wait, you go to Shujin…” He seems to look you up and down. “…have I seen you before?”  
“…it was raining. You got picked up by…Kawakami?” You relay.  
“…oh shit, that was you?” Ryuji lights up. Then he looks around. “…I know what you’re thinking, probably. I can explain myself. One less person thinking the wrong answer is better than nothing. Let’s look for a place.”

You two walk for a bit, settling for the local Big Bang Burger as it looked pretty empty. You sit in a small both, face-to-face. You start with some small talk before getting to the main topic.

“…I ain’t in a real relationship with Kawakami.” Ryuji bluntly states. “No freaky business, not even kissing.” He adds. “In reality, I was targeted by her in a sense. Kawakami isn’t one to follow the rules, and everyone knows she doesn’t discriminate in regards to age…rumour has it, she dated a student before he died in some kind of accident. I don’t know if that’s true, though.” Ryuji explains.  
“…that’s twisted. And she can just get away with it? Because she’s an authority at the school?” You ask.  
“…yeah.” Ryuji sighs. “If I dump her, who knows what she could do to me? I…can’t afford to get expelled or anything like that. That, and…the boys in her class…before I took role as her ‘troublesome boytoy’, they all kept saying how she’d flirt with them and it’d make them uncomfortable…my friend is in that class. Akira.”  
“…you’re doing it so she doesn’t prey on them…that’s a noble thing to do, Ryuji...in a way.” You say to him, giving him a supportive smile.  
“When you put it that way…'makes me feel like what I’m doing is kinda worth it. But…I don’t want it to last forever. I want…something to be done about her. If she asks me for…you know…I don’t know what I’ll be able to do.”  
“…let’s work together on it. I’m sure with my help, we can get something done.” You say, looking hopeful.

Ryuji gives you a smile. “I’d like that.”

* * *

 

While you too continue to talk for a bit more, something else is going on simultaneously.

“Kurusu, there you are.” Mishima says, out of breath.  
“Mishima? What is it?” Akira replies, a little confused.  
“…it’s urgent…Kawakami called for you. I don’t know what it’s about, but she looked…oh, I can’t explain it. Her eyes…beady…frustrated…” Mishima explains.  
“…if I must.” Akira says. He sighs to himself. He’s been in an uncomfortable situation before…

_What he got instead broke him._

* * *

 

You arrive a little earlier than usual, and you run into Ann. She’s talking to Ryuji.

“That is strange…he should be here by now.” Ann mutters.  
“He hasn’t replied to any of my texts…I don’t even know if he’s okay.” Ryuji says.

“What’s going on..?” You butt in.  
The two go silent. “Oh…a friend of ours is late, is all.” Ann brushes it off. “I guess we’re concerned because…it’s just not like him.” She adds.

You attend your class on time. It’s only twenty minutes in and some kid starts screaming.  
“HE’S GOING TO JUMP!” They cry.  
As with the others, you get out of your seat to look out the window, despite teacher protests.

When you look up, you see the boy from before, the one you saw with Ryuji…Akira. He looks down, as if to ask himself if it’ll really end him.  
  
**“OUT OF THE WAY, I NEED TO GET TO THE ROOF!”**  
  
You hear Ryuji coming, he’s pushing people to get through, and he ends up pushing you.

Frantic running, the door to the rooftop slams open. The noise from the slam catches Akira’s attention. The two boys stare at each other for what feels like hours.  
Despite the silent yet heartfelt exchange, Akira starts leaning forward. Ryuji sprints over to his side and attempts to grab him…but is too late. Akira has fallen.  
  
**_“No….NO!”_ **

Visible tears stream down Ryuji's face. His body starts shaking and then he darts back into the building. He’s pushing through everyone again. This time, you can’t help but run after him.  
You almost lose him after colliding with Ann.  
“Ann! I didn’t hurt you, did I?” You ask.  
“…No time to think about it. We need to-!” Ann huffs, unable to think clearly. “Just…come with me!” She grabs you by the wrist and pulls you along.

You both start pushing through people to get through. Once you break through the walls of people…there’s no teachers, just students. Akira looks unconscious at best, dead at worst. His glasses have fallen off his face, and the lenses are now shattered. Ryuji has hold of his right hand, and he’s pushed it against his face. You didn’t think Ryuji looked like the crying type, but…not even he can’t hold it in.

“ _AKIRA! PLEASE RESPOND! PLEASE…please…_ ” Ryuji pleads. His voice sounds sore and desperate.  
“…ryuji…” Akira groans. He looks in no place to waste energy by speaking.  
Ryuji’s eyes widen, still tear-filled. “Akira…why..?” Ryuji asks.  
Akira weakly moves his finger across Ryuji’s cheek to wipe away some of the tears before his arm and body turn limp.

Then, what appears to be paramedics arrive on the scene, two of them carrying an emergency stretcher. “Is anyone out here a teacher? We need someone to accompany the student.”  
Ryuji grits his teeth, wiping his eyes before he stands up. “I’ll go!” He says.  
The paramedics don’t reject his help, so he’s escorted off with them, alongside Akira.  
“…Akira…” Ann mutters, looking at the ground. “…do you have an idea…?” You ask. Ann is silent, she looks at the ground. Then she clenches her first.  
“The only name that comes to mind…is Kawakami.”

Ann runs off, and you go after her. On the way, she collides with Mishima…  
“Oh my god- are you okay?!” She panics for a moment, going to pull him up.  
“…it’s alright, Takamaki-san.” Mishima groans a little bit. “…why are you in such a hurry? You don’t look like you’re going back to-“  
“Kawakami.” Ann says.  
Mishima’s eyes widen, as if he just realised something. “….oh no. It’s…it’s all my fault.” Mishima grabs hold of his head and shakes it side to side. “No no no…I told him Kawakami wanted to see him yesterday…I can only image what happened for him to have done that…”  
“…you’re coming with us! She’s not going to get away with this!” Ann says. She grabs Mishima’s hand and pulls him along. You run after them.

You force your way into her office. Ann is fuming, Mishima is upset and you’re a mix of both. Kawakami turns her chair around to look at you all.  
“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO AKIRA?” Ann shouts.  
“…are you implying I’m the reason he jumped?” Kawakami asks. “Because if you are-“  
“…the last one to see him was you. You did something to break him…didn’t you?” Mishima speaks up.  
“And who do you think you are? Speaking up when you think you have the upper hand? Aren’t you meant to be obedient to me?” Kawakami replies, standing up. “You used to be such a good little butler…you did requests no one else would, all that dirty work…I didn’t expect you to leak that criminal record, either!”  
“…that was you, Mishima?” You look at him, rather shocked.  
Mishima groans, looking as if he's the lowest one can go. “I’m sorry. I felt like it was either do something I don’t feel connected to, or…or…”  
  
“You…you dirty, selfish **bitch**!” Ann snaps at her. “You’ve been making the boys in your class do all the work you want to do but don’t want to be tied to just so you won’t hit on them! Hell, I bet if you liked girls, you’d have tried roping me up in this dirty business too!” She rants. “We WILL make you pay for what you’ve done! We’ll expose you!”  
“Oh? I’d like to see you try.” Kawakami replies, a smug look on her face.  
“….you…YOU!”

You lose it, and launch yourself at her. You grab hold of her wrist and slam it into the desk. Mishima quickly pulls you back. “NO! LET ME GO!” You wiggle about.  
Kawakami stumbles a bit, and looks at her wrist. “…you…stupid girl.” Kawakami mutters. “This is assault…I can get you expelled for this. All three of you.” She says. “There’s a board meeting in two weeks. All I have to do is keep evidence of a bruise, and you’re all gone…” She laughs softly. “There’s no point on staying in my office any longer, you can’t win anything. Besides, you should focus on enjoying the last two weeks you have here.”

The three of you leave the office…well, you’re dragged out.

“There’s no other choice…we have to use that app and steal her treasure from that…strange mansion.”


	2. Hidden Shrine

The four of you enter into a library-like area. It’s large and decorated.

“…so the books we found probably go here, right?” You question.  
“Exactly right, rookie! There has to be some sort of secret passage that will help us progress.” Morgana replies.  
“Right then…this book is labeled ‘What makes a butler’, then there’s this one called ‘My Troublemaker’-“ Ryuji then grabs the ‘My Troublemaker’ book. “…this one’s clearly linked to me. I must have a section here somewhere. I’ll go look for it.” He then walks off with the book. “…and the last one is ‘Maid to Master’…this one…I don’t know what it could be.” You sigh.  
“Well…I’ll take the butler book. That’s probably linked to a bunch of the guys in her class…I’ll find its spot.” Ann says. You hand her the book and she walks off.

You then start looking around for an empty spot where a book should be. Ann found one, and Ryuji seems to be near another one. So, you put your book in the empty space you found. Around the space you put the book, the titles of the other books seem to be to do with rising the ranks of a hierarchy of sorts, as well as how to overthrow people…what did Kawakami do in her past? Is this where her power complex came from?

As all three books are placed, there’s a rumble. “H-huh?”  
Two bookcases slide open. There’s an eerie kind of aura coming from the room that is now exposed…  
“…let’s head in.” Morgana says. 

The four of you walk in. It’s dark. Morgana finds a light and when it turns on…  
“Oh my god…” Ann gasps, hands over her mouth. Ryuji falls silent.The room is some kind of shrine. It’s messy and it was almost as if it was for someone else, but changed abruptly. The one the shrine is dedicated to…is Akira. Several pictures decorate the place…  
Ryuji walks forward and looks at the shelves, he looks extremely disturbed. He seems to notice something and picks it up. Within seconds, he rips it up, it seems to have been some kind of image…  
“…she’s going to pay… **SHE’S GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT SHE DID!** ” He shouts, then leaving the room in a hurry. It seems he knows what happened, now…what exactly that was, he probably won’t tell.


	3. Relief

_“…come on, you can’t die on me! Please…I want you to know…”_

Ryuji sits by Akira’s hospital bed, clutching his hand. “…she confessed her crimes, she’s gonna get fired and probably a whole lot more. She…she’s not getting away with what she did to you."  
His grip tightens, and he feels his chest do the same. “…please wake up, even if it’s just for one minute…I want to tell you that I…love you…”

“Ryuji…”

Ryuji’s heart almost skips a beat, he looks up from the floor, now staring at Akira, tears in his eyes. “Akira, you’re…”  
“…I heard everything you said, Ryuji…c…come…closer…please.” Akira says, wheezing a little bit. Ryuji complies, leaning in. Their noses now almost touching. “…I feel a new strength emanating from you…” Akira says. “I…feel like it’s working on me, too.” He adds. “…I’m not going to die. I’m…going to recover. I’m going to get stronger. And when I do get out of here…” Akira lifts up one hand, brushing Ryuji’s cheek to wipe away some tears. “I’ll…take you out for ice-cream…” He mumbles, managing to put on a warm smile. With the look on sincerity of his face, it seems to be a confession of returned feelings that have always been there.  
Ryuji’s face goes red, and the tears start falling. “…oh Akira…” He sniffles, carefully going in to hug him, not planning on letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I should end it on a short, sweet, fluffy note. They both deserve it after all.


End file.
